


Companionable Query

by ScooterThyme



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, discussing pets, slight bit of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScooterThyme/pseuds/ScooterThyme
Summary: Trixie poses a bit of an existential question to the Devil.





	Companionable Query

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Flutterflap for the quick beta!

“Sorry, I’ll be back in a few minutes, monkey. Then we’ll grab some dinner on the way home, OK?” Chloe quickly kissed her daughter’s forehead as she rushed around from her desk, carrying a stack of paperwork under her arm. “Don’t pester Lucifer too much, now.”

Mother and daughter exchanged goofy grins, the latter punctuating hers with a giggle.

Trixie had been spending a bit more time than usual at the precinct. Babysitters were in higher demand during the summer, and what safer place than a police station for a child to be in? Though she would occasionally get bored, she generally kept busy puttering around at one of her parents’ desks, shadowing Ella in her lab, or reading. Whenever Lucifer was around (and stayed still long enough), she also enjoyed picking his brain. Trixie counted it as a win if he didn’t immediately fake a reason to run off in under two minutes. Most of the time her questions were fairly random, depending on her current topic of interest, but occasionally she could tell he was actually paying attention to her. She kicked her feet around her chair to turn to her mom’s partner.

“Hey Lucifer, can I ask you something?”

“I don’t suppose there’s really any way I can stop you, is there?”

“Are there any animals in Heaven?”

The Devil was a bit taken back by the inquiry, and briefly at a loss for words. He stopped pretending to be interested in one of the files left on Chloe’s desk, setting it down to look at Trixie.

“What brings up that question?”

Trixie fiddled with one of the ends of her knotted bracelet for a few moments, still looking down at it when she finally spoke.

“My friend had this old dog, Jake, that her family had like  _ forever _ , and he died over the weekend. She’s really sad about it, and I was just wondering if maybe he went to Heaven, so she can know he’s ok.” Trixie paused a moment, before finally looking back up at Lucifer. “Since you used to be an angel, I figured you probably know.”

Lucifer’s eyes widened a bit as he realized several things all at once. The child obviously trusted him with a subject most humans still considered a delicate matter, enough so that she was asking  _ him  _ as opposed to her parents. She also seemed to have read up on him--or rather, what others had written, at least--and learned a little of his more well-known history. To top it all off, young Beatrice clearly believed he was who he presented himself as… and wasn’t the least bit phased by it. He’d have to consider possibly giving her a little more credit for being perceptive and intelligent for her age. Maybe.

Lucifer blew a large sigh past his lips before he spoke. This was not something the former Lord of Hell was equipped to deal with. He decided to tackle one issue at a time, and figured answering her question was probably the easiest one to start with for the moment.

“Well, to be perfectly honest, I don’t exactly have a straight answer for you on that one, child.”

“What do you mean?”

Oh. Oh no. Beatrice was doing that…  _ thing _ . That  _ thing,  _ with her eyes, that most women and small children were skilled at when they were upset or needed something. She was doing her best impression of a Precious Moments figurine, and Lucifer found it quite unsettling for more reasons than one.

“I mean I honestly don’t know. But I can tell you the most likely scenario, based on what I do know.”

Trixie looked unsure for a second or two, but eventually nodded and said, “OK.”

Whew. That was a close one. Best get this conversation over with as quickly as possible, lest she get emotional about it. Lucier nodded back at her before continuing.

“Well I wasn’t in Heaven anymore, when Dad started making up all the animals, so I never really caught all the administrative details when it came to any sort of... arrangements for them. I can tell you that none of them ever end up in Hell. We figured that out rather quickly, since humans tend to live longer than most animals do.”

This seemed to put a little light into the girl’s eyes, as she gave a half smile.

“That’s good to know, at least. That none of the animals are bad, I mean,” she said.

“Not in quite the same way you humans see good and bad, that is,” the Devil went on. “My Father can occasionally be a sentimental sap for some things, at least other than myself. I do know that He quickly realized many people can become quite attached to animals, even so far as to consider them family. Now while I can’t say for sure, I would be very surprised if He didn’t have some type of compromise for them after death, at least for those that were beloved pets.”

Trixie stared at Lucifer for a moment or two, then twisted her mouth and eyes upwards in an overly-serious thinking expression. The Devil’s world stopped for that short span of time, worried about whether he’d upset the Detective’s offspring or not. But he prided himself on telling the truth, especially when it came to them. Even if it wasn’t what they desired to hear.

“I regret that may not have been the answer you were looking for, but I’m afraid it’s the only one I can give you,” he finally voiced out loud, breaking what was becoming an awkward silence between the two.

“That’s OK,” the girl said, looking back at him once more. Then she turned away with a grin, as she watched her mother coming back towards them from across the bullpen.

“I see you both survived,” mocked the Detective as she reached her desk, raising an eyebrow at Lucifer.

“What makes you think I can’t handle a few moments alone with your spawn?”

“I actually have a list, maybe I’ll show it to you sometime.”

“Wait, seriously?”

At the Devil’s exclamation, Trixie giggled, and Chloe grinned, her eyes sparkling. Lucifer was still feeling slightly offended, but seeing the Decker women happy won out over the temporary affront.

“Alright, you ready to go, monkey?”

Trixie nodded at her mother, gathering up her backpack.

“I’ll see you later, Lucifer.”

Lucifer smiled, raising his hand in a casual wave to see his Detective off, when he was attacked mid-gesture by her daughter half hugging his side.

“Thanks for talking with me, Lucifer!” Trixie had released her embrace and jogged to catch up with her mother, before Lucifer could recover from the shock of being hugged in the first place.

The Devil was pretty certain, at this point, that he would never quite understand the Decker family. But he  _ was  _ fairly sure that they were the most remarkable people he’d ever met.


End file.
